


Play House

by redriddinghood



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redriddinghood/pseuds/redriddinghood
Summary: Kihyun and Shownu is the most awkward pair in this world, referring to Lee Minhyuk.Shownu is the most chill and silent dad in the world, referring to Lee Jooheon.Kihyun is the most annoying and hectic mom in the world, referring to Im Changkyun.It was started as an inside joke between them, that then used as a pr concept when their company found out, and finally become their fans favorite OTP (whatever it is stand for).Their member, company and fans want them to be the 'mom' and 'dad'.So play house it will be then.





	Play House

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first ever fanfic and english isnt my native language so please bear with me.

Lee Minhyuk thought it will be funny to call him as mom whenever he nags on the blonde man. Apparently, Jooheon, Wonho and Hyungwon along with other trainees find it funny enough to follow the hyperactive boy's antique. Even then when they debut and Changkyun joined their now 7 member group, he also begin to call him Mom. At first they only call him mom just to annoy Kihyun back when he nags on them to wake up, clean the dishes or the mess they made in the living room. But then, they start to call him the nickname when he made them dinner after their long and tiring day, or when he clean their bedroom and tidies the bed which is an act that even the bed owner or other resident never consider as needed. Minhyuk also start to calling him mom when he want Kihyun to do his laundry along with his, or Jooheon that always calling him that whenever Kihyun made him a night snack to accompany him when he writes his song along with the youngest rapper, Changkyun. Even Wonho and Hyungwon called him that too, which isn't as frequent as the other three. Kihyun never likes the nickname his member gave to him, but he doesn't think about it too much as the time goes by to the point that his body automatically react at the nickname, without he even notice it.

It was around their debut preparation that Lee Jooheon start to calling Shownu as a dad. His cool and calm attitude remind the rapper with his own dad. Not to mention the old and lame jokes that Shownu cracks time on time and his awkward yet caring act. Just like how Kihyun's nickname, Shownu's nickname also evolve between their own members and in no time they all start to accepting his role as their 'dad' their guardian, and old man jokes maker.

It start off as an inside jokes between them self until then their company find out about it. They don't mind about it too much and just use it as points they can use to market the mentioned person and the group even more. Being an idol in South Korea, Starship knows well how important members relationship, not only as a whole group itself, but as a pairing. Because as funny as it sound,  'couple' pairing, bromance, otp, whatever you want to call it is one of the best charm to gather a fandom, despite how taboo and conservative Koreans can be with same sex relationship.

Their company already have their plan and destined pairings. Stoic and calm Shownu will be a great partner for bubbly and talkative Minhyuk, The duo rapper is a great pair with their own individual charms and same passion, frail build Kihyun with sharp tongue will be an outstanding match with body builder Wonho that have heart as sweet as cotton candy, and Hyungwon will be a great neutral being to balance them all. They all working according to the plan at he first year of their debut. But then their fans start to notice how Jooheon called Shownu as dad whenever the older man doing his 'dad-act' or how Changkyun calls Kihyun as Mom when he want the hamster like man snacks. Few fans start to call them with the same nickname on the fansign, and even go as far as entitled Shownu and Kihyun as the 'parent' of Mon-aegi.

Kihyun always shudders whenever their fans paired him with Shownu. Don't get him wrong for he don't have the older man. It just that their polar opposite profile from their appearance to personality make it difficult for Kihyun to approach the leader. There is always an awkward atmosphere lingering around them whenever they are in the same room or need to do their ment. Though how caring and kind Shownu is, the leader is too quiet, too shy, and too expression less for the extrovert Kihyun. And it goest the same way round for Shownu for he never understand how can Kihyun talk about anything with Minhyuk for hours or how he can ask someone he just met for the first time to drink soju with him and nags about their personal matters to them like an old friends. 

But as time goes by, days changed into months after their first tears filled debut, Shownu and Kihyun start to know each other better and get closer when they find their same interest in food. They find how Kihyun like to try making new dishes and how Shownu love to try it. Kihyun find how the older like to play casual games in his psp or phone and found that they both love candy crush. Shownu start appreciating Kihyun's effort to keep their dormitory clean and Kihyun notice how the leader always make minimum mess or clean after himself just so he wont add more burden in Kihyun non-official role as their housekeeper. 

" Kihyun-ah, I'm going to the gym with Wonho before the recording." Shownu casually told the smaller, which is sitting on their living room floor, folding their freshly pressed laundry and stack them neatly beside him.

"Oh, okay hyung. Would you like a chicken teriyaki or kimchi stew for dinner?" His fox like eyes dont even leave their gaze from the piece of clothing he is handling, making sure the fold is crisp and straight.

" Kimchi stew will be great, its getting cold too outside"

Kihyun nods his head as he put Mihyuk now neatly folded hoodie on the stack. " Okay then hyung, i think we still have left over pork neck. Would you go directly to the studio after gym?"

" Yeah, i will use the gym wash." Shownu look around the clothes stacks, eyebrows furrowed before then Kihyun take a pair of white shirt and give it to Shownu, which he accepted gratefully. "see ya, and please wake hyungwon up so he wont be late"

Kihyun hummed as an acknowledge and continue folding the remaining piece of clothing when wonho and shownu wore their caps as they exit their dormitory.

"How can Kihyun never asked me what I want for dinner?" Shownu notice the mischievous tone in Wonho's question but he decide to ignore it.

"Well, maybe because he know you will choose ramyeon, like always." Its been a while now since Wonho and Minhyuk teased him and kihyun for their 'interaction' since they find that monbebe like to pair him with the smaller man. He always brushed it off as nothing, because now that he get closer to Kihyun he dont want to ruin it and bring the awkwardness like their trainee days. And he is glad that the younger also think the same and even encourage him just to ignore what Minhyuk said as he teased them non-stop when he found a twitter reply from their fan calling them 'monsta x parents'.

" Yeah, but kihyun also never ask minhyuk, or hyungwon, or even changkyun and jooheon too." Wonho added playfully when they enter the gym. But again, Shownu decide he will just brushed it off.

 

Mission: Carry one of your member for 10 steps.

"who do you want to carry hyung?" Minhyuk asked after he read the mission card. Shownu look around until then he notice Jooheon, Wonho and Kihyun walking towards them. " "You should piggyback him, Hyung." Shownu invisibly gulped for a reson he don't know but nods and walk towards the group. He tried to mentioned Wonho to get into his back before Minhyuk puled him away and pushed Kihyun to him instead, hiding his sly smirk. " Not him, but 'him' hyung."

Shownu look at Kihyun's puzzled expression before then bend slightly so the younger can hope on his back, explaining the mission as he does so. He take a deep breath as he feels the younger wraps his arms around his neck, Hyungwon and Minhyuk obviously giggling behind him as they count every step he takes. After 10 steps (okay, maybe a little more than 10) he bring the shorter boy down from his back, trying his best to conceal the weird and tickling sensation in his stomach. It must be because he is tired from all the mission and performance. Yeah, he just tired.

 

"Can you guys go closer? yes, yes like that. Now put your head on his shoulder and look at the camera. nice nice." 25 years old Shownu don't remember that his heart can beat this hard and fast, he start to think that he might collapse due to heart attack soon. He tried to keep his head up and gazed towards the empty white wall as he feels hazlenut haired man rest his head on his shoulder. He had a hard time to stop himself from smiling like an idiot, but he find it harder to not wrap his arms around Kihyun's slender waist. Which is weird, why he want to hugs his band mate?

"my wing bones.. my wing bone fits perfectly with Shownu hyung's" Kihyun said it as casually as he can, even added a little bit of a playful notes to make the content even lighter  ~~and conceal his nervousness.~~  His and Shownu's nickname and role inside their group start to spread like a wildfire around early 2017, now not only his company and fans that calling them as mom and dad but even few programs pd start to calling them that and even put it into the show, from Monsta X ray, No Exits, even some music show and other show that actually not their own special or regular show start to titled them as the parents of Monsta X. Unlike Shownu that accept his dad title calmly and even laugh it off when someone mention how dad material he is, Kihyun give a harder responds to the character.

"Why am I a mom?"

"Because you nags and take care of us like a mom"

"But dad also nags and take care of his family. And I'm a man too, why can't i be a dad?" The hamster like boy jutted his lips into a pout, his now slimmer cheeks puffed. Kihyun know how silly and childish he sound but he just can't help himself anymore. Minhyuk and Wonho exchange look that Kihyun can't interpret, while Jooheon and Changkyun still engrossed at their little match game.

"Well, we already have Shownu hyung as dad."

"I know, but I don't see why I can't be a dad too?" He asked, he can feels a frustration and anger start to burning inside him, thought he don't know why he feels so angry about it at the first place, why now after all these times they called him that.

"I don't know, maybe because Hyunwoo hyung is manlier?" He don't even remember whether its Jooheon or Minhyuk that said that before he stormed out into his room, shouting to the rest of his member in living room as he slammed the door.

"IM A MAN TOO!" Shownu just back from the company and on progress to took off his sock when he heard the shout then a bang from door colliding with the frame. His eyes widen in shock before then squinted as he look at the utterly shocked Wonho, Minhyuk, Jooheon and Changkyun.

"What happened?" He asked calmly, but the other members can feels the authority and strictness in his voice that makes the rest of them can't open their mouth. He sighed before he heard Hyungwon's voice.

"Kihyun asked why he can't be dad too and think that we don't know he also have a penis so he got pissed." It takes Shownu full 30 seconds before he got what the lanky boy means before he sighed.

"You know he have been in bad mood these days hyung. And I've asked you to check on him" Hyungwon words are airy, without any harm or other intention. The leader know that despite his careless attitude, Hyungwon look over his band mates and care for them so much, even to Kihyun that he often get into bickering a lot that monbebe called them Tom and Jerry. Shownu let out a deep sigh before he walk to Kihyun's room, but he feels someone holding his arms before he can step aside and find Changkyun looking at him ( is that tears in the corner of their younger eyes?)

"Dad, please take care of mommy." He don't know why Changkyun's words give him a pang in his heart, but he ruffles the black hair their magnae have and smiles reassuringly to him and Jooheon that look so guilty that he can't even lift up his head.

"I will, don't worry."

 

It's been few weeks, no, maybe month now that Shownu realize there is something off with Kihyun. Shownu don't need Hyungwon to tell him how Kihyun start avoiding him. It's actually been started since their company know about their relationship?role? yes role.. Kihyun has been in constant behavior change towards Shownu, sometimes he will be so clingy to him behind or in front of camera, sometimes he will create a distance or even pushed another member between them as if he don't want to be next to Shownu, other times he will lodging around Wonho or Changkyun or even Minhyuk and completely ignored him. But Kihyun never ignored him for more than a week, even after avoiding Shownu by constantly go out with Changkyun and Wonho every time he know Shownu will be home, Kihyun will always back to Shownu, showing the new recipe video he want to try, or showing shownu the new games he found. Hyungwon and Wonho already pushed him to talk to Kihyun since ages, but he always avoid it with 101 reasons. Minhyuk even gave him his signature judging look whenever he gave another lame excuse just so he can avoid to talk about that topic with the younger boy.

He take a deep breath and let it out is a heavy sigh, he don't even know why he have to feel this nervous, hell, he don't even know what kind of feeling he is having now as he knocked on the locked door.

"Kihyun-ah"

"Go away hyung!" He heard the younger muffled voice, is he crying? and Hyunwoo feels that same sensation he have been feeling since he don't know when as he imagined the younger alone behind that door, hugging his knees and crying like he often saw whenever the younger missing his family or due to other reasons, he always feels his heart tighten like there is an invisible hand squishing it whenever he see the younger cry or sad, and he don't like it.

"But I haven't ask you to build a snowman with me, elsa" He tried to crack one of his jokes, with hope Kihyun will get his lame reference of disney movie's line. Fortunately for him, he can hear a mumbled chuckles, he know Kihyun like Frozen. "Would you let me get inside, Kihyun? I have something to talk with you." He not completely sure of what he want to talk about, but his voice come out softly from his mouth even before his brain can fully processed it. Shownu almost sure that Kihyun will never open the door for him, but his eyes widen as he saw the younger peek behind the slightly opened door, almost entirely hidden from sight. But Shownu offered Kihyun his best smile as he carefully pushed the door bigger for him to slide in before closing the door again behind him. His breath hitched as he saw Kihyun, his now dark locks ruffled in all weird direction, eyes red and puffed and streaks of tears (and is that snot?) on his small face. Minhyuk and Hyungwon might make a comment at how ugly or mess Kihyun is but Shownu mesmerized at how the moonlight sheep through the windows and hit his porcelain like skin make it glowing like a pearl, at how small and frail Kihyun look like in his over sized shirt, that so long it almost completely hide the short the boy wearing, at how sharp yet elegance Kihyun's feature is. He don't know how long he looking at his younger band member until Kihyun voice wake him up from the daze.

"What do you want to talk with me hyung?" His voice is so small that makes Hyunwoo want to scoop him up and hold it closely like a baby.

"Uh, yes that.. urm.. Hyungwon told me that you were upset and think.. think that they don't know you are a man." He almost forget how nervous he was until he feels how much his voice trembling as he spoke. So charismatic Son Hyunwoo, he scold himself mentally.

"ah, that.. urm, yeah, i shorta can't control my emotion and poured it all on them." He notice that there is a faint pink dusting the younger cheeks and Shownu need his whole power not to swoon over Kihyun's cuteness.

"But why are you so upset thought?" He asked carefully, slowly approaching the younger and took his arms to make him sit beside him in Jooheon's bed. He can visibly see the younger uneasiness and worries and he bites his bottom lips, oh how he want to capture that red lips with his. Yya, get it together Son Hyunwoo."

"I- i dont know hyung." The younger stutter and Hyunwoo once again have to use all his will power to not scoop the younger into his arms. "I've been feeling weird but I tried to brushed it off as nothing. I've trying to convinced myself that it's all gonna be alright and the weird feeling will faded slowly as time goes by.. but.."

"But what Kihyun-ah?" Shownu never know his voice can be this soft, almost as if its someone else that talking using his mouth.

"But its keep growing hyung. I.." Kihyun takes a deep breath before he continue and Shownu waited patiently. "I keep feelings things that I shouldn't feels. I keep getting weird sensation whenever someone call me mom and you are dad, and.. and calling us couple. I feels like there is something weird with my stomach and I feels shy, embarrassed, but..but I feels happy." The younger now lift his head and looking at Hyunwoo, and he can feels himself falling into the shine in those eyes. "I feels happy and giddy whenever you touched me, at small little things you do for me hyung. I know its all wrong, I know its all just an act for our fans, for our career, for our audience, but I can't help to enjoyed it. I know you don't really mean it when you hugs me." Wrong. "I know you just cares for me because you are the leader." No wrong. "I know that you just play along because the company told you to be affectionate with me in front of the fans." No you are terribly wrong. "I know all this lovey dovey act is just, well an act, like we are playing house. Its just a play, a drama" No, no you get it all wrong. "I know you don't really love me hyung." No, stop it. "But I have a heart, and I can't help to falling for you, even if its all means nothing for you." So you think I don't have heart too? "I know I shouldn't feels like this and I know you might feels disgusted with me, but I love you, Hyung." And I love you too, Yoo Kihyun. And Shownu watch it as if it's in a slow motion when Kihyun leaned closer and pressed his lips on his. It's just a brief second, or a few minutes, or hours, it might even be a day or years, Hyunwoo don't know anymore as he lost himself completely in Yoo Kihyun. His aroma, his touch, his soft small lips pressed against him, his cold wet tears that landed on his cheeks, leaving a burning sensation like a hot water. If the kiss feels like an eternity, Shownu feels like the world crumble in second as the warmth Kihyun's lips smeared in his lips to his body leave him. He quickly hold the smaller man inside his arms, even his body feels so right against him.

"Why you never give me a chance to talk, Yoo Kihyun."He sighed, he can feel the younger stiffed in his embrace, soft sniffles slipped out from his trembling body. "You think I don't have a heart too? You think that I can't feels your affectionate towards me? How you cooked me food whenever I get back from gym, how you massaged my back and shoulder whenever I feels so tired, how you always includes me in your jokes, in your conversation so I wont be left alone, how you speak for me whenever I'm too shy to ask for a restaurant location, how you turn my embarrassed moment and join it, turn it into a joke we all can laugh together and not them laughing at me. Don't you know how grateful I am to have you? as a partner, as a coworker, as whatever they called our interaction. You don't know how proud I am whenever monbebe praised your for your voice, your dance, your handsome face, how worried I am when you pushed yourself to diet, how happy I am whenever I see you laugh at every little silly thing I do." He sigh as he buries his face on the other's hair, Kihyun smell like vanilla and pine wood, he smell like home. "I'm such a fool for I always denied my own feelings, I was too afraid to take a step, to man up and face my own feels, too afraid to tell you that I never feels like I'm acting or playing house with you whenever they call us mom and dad. Because you are home for me Kihyun, you are where I can lean and be whoever I want without even care I will look bizarre or weird, you are a shelter where i can just sit silent and eat 4 bowls of rice, and I love you, but I'm too stupid and coward to know that or tell you,  but I love you." He look at the younger face, still glowing under the moonlight, eyes still twinkling like a galaxy inside a dark universe, and Son Hyunwoo, for the first time, take the first step and close the distance between them. He can feels a tears drop on his cheeks but it feels warm, as warm as his heart because he is home, at last.

 

"so now we can say that they are an official mom and dad or we still have to wait for the wedding?" And for the first time, Minhyuk doesn't feel the urge to drop kick changkyun, Hyungwon don't give him a dirty look and even wonho and jooheon pats him at his back proudly. 

 

There will be lot of obstacle later, lots of fight, lots of arguments, but Kihyun and Shownu know they will be able to through it all, because they are not playing house anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> At first I want to make it into a one-shot of 1k something words worth of story.  
> But who am I kidding when this story takes almost 4k words and I don't even think I explained the plot clear enough.  
> But yeah, this is it.  
> Please tell me what do you think, what I can improve and something like that as I planned to make another Monsta X story (hopefully with chapters and better story line).  
> Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
